Untitled Puckurt
by Minion From CTT
Summary: Little fic with sexing. Don't like don't read.


A/N: For those who are following my chaptered fics: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated any of them in forever and I don't even have a good reason. My muse just deserted me for a few months but she seems to be coming back slowly. I will try to work harder on my fics but until then, enjoy this little fic.

* * *

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He had been walking down the empty halls after practice when Puck had suddenly pushed him against the wall. Puck continued to be silent as he searched Kurt's face with a blank expression.

"Please do something."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "That was my intention. I'm not sure that you want me to, though."

"What do you want to do?"

"You," Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I want to do you." Puck said each word slowly.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"So?"

"You're straight."

"Bi, actually."

"Oh…so, you want to do me?"

"I thought we had covered that."

"But, you're not sure I want to do you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Huh,"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Puck chuckled at Kurt's confused expression and Kurt forced his knees to not melt.

"Do you want to do me?"

"I'm a bottom."

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe, you know, this is a really bad way to convince someone to fuck you. Or have you fuck them."

"It has worked before."

"On sleazy girls, maybe, but I am harder than that."

"That's for certain." Puck smirked and rocked his hips forward, making Kurt gasp.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'm not kissing you."

"Damn,"

"Can you please let me go?"

"Tell me yes or no."

"That rhymed."

"Is that a yes?"

"No, it's not."

"Damn, answer me."

"I'm not sure of the answer yet."

"I can stay here for a while. My arms are strong."

"I know. You lift me into the dumpster every day."

"Used to. I don't anymore."

"The point is I know you're strong."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?"

"Because, if you are, I promise to be gentle and kind."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Puck sounded more sincere than Kurt had ever heard him.

"Well, I'm not," Kurt hated how his voice came out with a waiver.

"Really? Who'd you do it with?"

"That is none of your business."

"Come on, tell me."

"His name was Jeremi spelled with an 'I'."

"Oh? When'd you lose it to 'Jeremi spelled with an 'I'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Last summer."

"Where were you?"

"A beach in Washington. That's where I spent the summer. What about you?"

"First time I lost it to a guy?"

"Yup,"

"I was three."

"No, seriously,"

"I was three."

"Damn,"

"It hurt like hell. I thought I had done something bad. Why else would he do that?"

"Who?"

"My old man."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my god, I never knew."

"I don't exactly tell everyone."

"Why are you telling me?"

"You told me your first time."

"What about your first willing time?"

"With a guy?"

"Yeah,"

"Seventh grade, David Morgan,"

"He's gay?"

"He thought he was. He figured out he wasn't after I fucked him."

"Harsh,"

"Yeah, I thought I loved him, he knew he was straight, it was bad."

"Sounds bad."

"That's when Finn and I first really connected. He got me through it."

"He knows your bi?"

"Yeah, he said he always kind of suspected."

"I thought you guys had been friends for ages before that."

"We were but that was still a really big thing for our relationship."

"That explains why he's so comfortable with me being gay. He thought I was going to ask him to prom once."

"Well, it makes sense for him to think that considering you are completely crushing on him."

"He's a cover."

"What?"

"It seems most likely for the gay boy to be crushing on perfect Finn. So I worked with it."

"You're crushing on someone else?"

"Yeah,"

"Who?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm starting to think I should give up hiding it from him."

"That did not answer my question."

Kurt's smile widened and he leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips on Puck's. "Jeremi had a mohawk."

Puck chuckled. "Really?"

Kurt hummed. "It was slightly longer than yours but it was close enough for me to pretend it was you. I have pictures."

"We can look at those later." Puck kissed Kurt, much harder than Kurt had kissed him. Kurt smiled against his lips and pressed back just as hard. Puck's hands moved from their position on either side of Kurt's head to his back and slid down to his ass, squeezing lightly. Kurt reacted by wrapping his legs around Puck's waist and sliding his hands up his chest and around his neck.

Kurt tilted his head back as Puck licked at his neck. "Mmm…you know…oh, god…the choir room is right…shit…there." Puck grinned against his neck and hoisted him higher on his waist before carrying him the few feet into the choir room. "Wait my backpack..."

Puck ignored him and set him on the piano bench, flinching lightly when he leaned back on the open piano. He reached back and covered the keys to prevent another cacophony of notes. Also, he knew how expensive it was to tune a grand piano.

"If my stuff gets stolen I am going to be so pissed." Puck shut up Kurt with a fierce kiss, shoving himself between Kurt's legs, which opened happily.

"You are fucking amazing, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Jeremi did."

"Shut up about Jeremi or I might have to fuck you in front of him to prove you are mine." Puck growled into Kurt's ear before nipping at it.

"Oh, you're possessive." Kurt's mouth went up in a half smile and he moaned lightly. "That's hot." Puck grunted and kissed the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt's hands came up and ran up Puck's chest, pulling up his shirt while he was at it. Puck pulled back long enough for the shirt to come off and be thrown to the floor. Eyes wide and mouth parted Kurt fingered Puck's nipple ring, smiling when Puck groaned and arched into his hand.

"Shit, I forgot, don't move." Puck slowly got himself away from Kurt and quickly left the room, leaving Kurt confused. A few moments later he reappeared with both backpacks and dropped them before rummaging through his. He strode back with something behind his back. Kurt raised his eyebrows and Puck presented a bottle of lube and a condom with a slight flourish. "Always good to be safe. Quinn taught me that."

"I can't get pregnant."

Puck set the lube and condom on the top of the piano. "Darn, we would have the cutest kids." Kurt laughed but it died quickly as he looked into serious amber eyes. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I did over the years. David made me fear being gay for a while. I hid behind my asshole shield."

"It's okay; you can make up for it by fucking me." Puck laughed fully as Kurt grinned.

"Okay, I think I can do that." Puck lowered himself to the collar of Kurt's button-up shirt and used his teeth to pop open the button. His hands continued to open Kurt's shirt as his mouth occupied itself with worshipping Kurt's chest as more and more of the pale skin was exposed.

Puck quickly fell in love with the small breathy noises Kurt made as he arched into the talented mouth. Puck made sure that every inch of Kurt's skin that he could reach was peppered with kisses and bites.

"I swear if you don't fuck me soon…" Puck chuckled against Kurt's skin and popped open the button on pants. And the next one. And the next one.

"Fuck, who wears button-fly jeans anymore?"

"I do," Puck growled as he finally popped the last one and ran his thumbs over the top before hooking them and sliding the designer jeans and silk boxers down Kurt's legs. Kurt helped him get them off and then shifted self-consciously as Puck stared down at him in awe.

His hair was mussed up, his lips were blood red and bruising from harsh kisses and his eyes were staring at Puck with lust and uncertainty. His shirt had never actually come off and the blue popped against the black piano and Kurt's pale skin. His cock stuck out proudly, begging for attention. Puck grabbed Kurt's ass and lifted him onto the cover of the piano.

"Fucking perfect and all mine." He whispered into Kurt's ear, making the smaller boy blush.

"I would be if you took off your clothing." Puck chuckled and backed away from Kurt. He looked straight into blue eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down. He hooked his thumbs into the blue fabric and slowly pulled his pants down, nearly sighing in relief as he was finally freed from the painful constriction of the material. He kicked his pants off into a corner and stood straight up, thankful that he was good at hiding his awkwardness as Kurt surveyed his body.

"Come here." Puck smirked and strode over to the piano, eyes not moving from Kurt's the entire time, though Kurt's eyes did flick down a few times.

"Like what you see?" Kurt blushed and nodded. Puck smirked. "Of course you do." Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't object when Puck kissed him. The loud tearing of the condom wrapper made Kurt jump. "Sorry," Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Just surprised me," Kurt ran his hand down Puck's arm and found the condom, now out of its wrapper. He grabbed it and broke free of the kiss. His bottom lip found its way into his mouth as he slipped the condom onto the boy in front of him. Puck took deep breaths to control his reaction to the erotic image.

Puck reached behind Kurt and slathered his fingers with lube. Then circled a finger around Kurt's opening. "Tell me if I need to stop." Kurt nodded, breathing erratically. Puck inserted the first finger slowly, peppering Kurt's face with butterfly kisses to relax him. He pumped a few times before Kurt nodded lightly and he inserted a second. Kurt hissed in a breath and Puck quickly searched until he found the spot that made Kurt gasp and arch. "I knew I'd find it." He whispered before slipping in a third and stretching Kurt while hitting that spot over and over. Kurt was quickly writhing and begging underneath him and he pulled out his fingers, slicked up his cock, and pressed against Kurt's entrance.

"Fuck, you're bigger than Jeremi was."

"Hell yeah I am." Kurt chuckled breathily at Puck tone and pressed down lightly, relaxing to allow Puck in. When Puck had completely sheathed himself he paused to give Kurt a moment to adjust. Kurt took in shaky breaths. "Are you sure you're not a virgin because you are fucking tight."

"Positive, now fuck me." Puck didn't need to be told twice and he pulled out most of the way before slamming back in. Kurt hissed and Puck immediately felt bad. "Don't stop, it only hurts for a little while." Puck adjusted his angle slightly before pulling out and slamming back in. A half smirk bloomed as Kurt threw his head back and whimpered, this time in ecstasy not pain.

They quickly found a rhythm as they rocked against the piano. Kurt's moans and whimpers filled the silence of the room and Puck refrained from groaning just so he could hear Kurt. It didn't take long for Kurt to release, screaming 'Noah' at the top of his voice. A few erratic thrusts later and Puck was coming, groaning Kurt's name into the boy's shoulder.

"I am never going to look at this piano with a straight face again." Puck laughed into Kurt's shoulder and straightened to look Kurt in face, still connected.

"Don't put that idea in my head. It's har…difficult to sing when horny."

"Don't I know it,"

"I don't want to move."

Kurt laughed. "You have to."

"Why?"

"Cause I have to pee…and my dad is probably really worried."

"Oh?"

"I always call him if I'm going to be late."

"Fine," He slowly pulled out and carefully dealt with the condom, burying it underneath other garbage as Kurt called his dad.

"Hi dad…yeah, I'm sorry…I was practicing a song with a friend and we lost track of time…yeah…that's okay…see you later…love you too."

"You in trouble?"

"Naw," Kurt bent over, mostly nude, and put his phone back. When he straightened and turned to Puck the footballer couldn't help the giant smile that split his face. "What?"

"You look so disheveled." Puck walked over to Kurt and placed his hands on the slimmer boy's hips. "It's fucking hot."

"How can you want sex already?"

"I'm a teenaged boy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not now, maybe later." Puck grinned and helped Kurt get ready to go.


End file.
